Nephrite
Info: Nephrite/Jade Dragon/jadedragon8975 is a almost two year old forumer and is somewhat prominent(important), honestly I have no clue why I'm referring to myself in 3rd person, Nephrite is male and his pronouns are He/Him/Awesome/Overlord of the Universe preferably the last two, Nephrite has read Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Michael Vey, Warriors, Fablehaven, of course Wings of Fire, and many,many,many, maaaaaaaaannnnnnnnny more. Nephrite has an IQ of 135, and also is an established middle school cross country runner, he lives in the state of Washington, and dances like no one's watching. FWRPs: GGaD: Nephrite the God of Nature, Animals, and Mystery CC: Jason Palmer, red class student tCC: Nephrite the genius Tarnikan warrior for the Moon Army equipped with a hard light projector, Io the grumpy Trymodin of Jupiter's moon Io, Kuiperia the Trymodin of the dwarf planet Pluto, Algol Cryptos the Fallen Celestial/Star Child of the "Demon Star" Algol. ForumFics: S¢нσℓαѕтι¢α: The forums come to life in a spectacular fantasy story, where the line between the forums and reality is non-existent there isn't anything beyond S¢нσℓαѕтι¢α the world of forums the WoF forums, the SA forums, the Horizon forums, the 39 Clues forums, the Shadow House forums, and the Tomb Quest forums. A great evil lurks in the shadows intent on destroying everything only a united forums can defeat it, the authors are Nephrite, Kitkat, Neptune, Violet, Tide, Alphawolf, and Time. Scholastica was created 8/29/18, chapter 3 is still in wait to be written by Neptune. Blood and Tears: A SkyWing arena forumfic where dragons fight each other to the death in the SkyWing arena in the first chapter and animus SeaWing named Nephrite meet the RainWing Otomatopeia, and the NightWing mindreader Soulsong, and faces off against the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid and wins, the arena is controlled by Dauntless, their animus ruler who has a secret hatred for the cruelty, her daughter Spinel driven by a lust for power, revenge, and bloodshed murders Queen Dauntless in her attempt to free the prisoners with the formidable champion Eventide, after her reign begins she launches an attack conquering the rainforest burning it down, killing the queen, and taking prisoners to use in gladiator fights, as Spinel watches dragons kill each other Basilisk the SandWing and Bengal the RainWing-IceWing-MudWing hybrid set off on a journey to request the aid of the SandWing queen and her army to tear down the arena but they are hampered because Basilisk can't fly do to a earlier run in with SkyWing guards, Spinel has changed the arena to where their are hazards and weapons scattered across the arena with her animus magic to increase entertainment and violence, previously about 3 monthes ago Void had found a secret cave entrance into the arena on a scouting mission for the RainWings and cataloged its location in her log but dropped it in a futile attempt to escape SkyWing guards later being killed in an arena fight between Void and Eventide... Blood and Tears was posted 4/29/17 and is written by Nephrite alone. Category:WoFMBers Category:WoFMB Category:Awesome Category:FanWings Category:SeaWing Category:Author Category:Dances like no one's watching Category:Male WoFMBers